En busca tuya
by Melii kagamine
Summary: Después del nacimiento del príncipe Allen, el reino sufre de una gran guerra, ya que ha "desaparecido" el ser mas poderoso que unía los cuatro reinos mágicos, ¿Que pasara con Allen? ¿Y quien sera este ser poderoso?- Historia RinxLen
1. Chapter 1: La mala noticia

Capitulo 1.

Hace varios años en el reino amarillo donde la magia y las criaturas fantásticas existían, el cual estaba unido con otros tres reinos por un pacto de hermandad gracias a la familia de los "poderes infinitos", cierta rubia de 22 años de edad que respondía al nombre de Lily, se encontraba dando a luz a su primer hijo, el cual ya tenía en mente su hermoso nombre que sería…. Allen Avaddonia.

Horas después el reino estaba ansioso por saber sobre el nuevo heredero al trono y cuál sería su poder, si heredaría el poder del fuego como su padre León o el don de la naturaleza de su madre, empezando a anochecer la reina aún se encontraba en su habitación junto a su esposa y las dos sirvientas personales esperando a que el doctor le diera noticias sobre su bebe , el doctor llego junto con el bebe en sus brazos y Lily solo se quedó en silencio un poco preocupada por si su hijo tendría algo malo, pero a la vez ansiosa por verle su bello rostro.

¿Cómo está él bebe?- respondió el rey tratando de quitar la tensión del ambiente.

Su hijo está perfecto, pero… tenemos malas noticias- dijo mientras le entregaba al pequeño Allen a sus padres y ellos miraban al doctor confundidos.

¿A que se refiere con "tenemos"?.

Pues vera… hable con la bruja clarividente para saber cuales serian los poderes del niño, pero además de eso me dijo algo que no creo que sea bueno para él, ni los 4 reinos…-dijo el doctor con un poco de nerviosismo.

Creo que lo mejor será que no los diga para no correr riesgos- dijo la reina en un tono tranquilo pero en el fondo sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba por no poder tener una vida pacifica junto con su familia

Bien- soltó un suspiro- la clarividente Kasane dijo que el niño entrenaría sus poderes los cuales son los mismos que los de ustedes pero en una sola persona, y crecería feliz… hasta los 4 años, ya que después la familia de los poderes infinitos se extinguirá y el pacto de hermandad se destruirá haciendo que todo se vuelva un lio, creo que la siguiente parte se las debería de contar la misma Kasane ya que no tengo el valor para decírselos- menciono cabizbaja.

La mañana siguiente los reyes decidieron no hacer público lo sucedido, eso significa que nadie supo que paso con el bebe además de que supieran que estaba vivo y sano, salieron lo más pronto posible n el carruaje real hacia la cabaña de la clarividente la cual estaba cerca del mar, entraron a esta sin avisar pero claro…. La joven Kasane ya sabía que harían eso gracias a sus poderes de ver el futuro.

Sentimos entrar de esa manera, pero queremos saber más sobre lo que pasara en el futuro y sobre nuestro hijo- dijo con pesadez León

Bien, tomen asiento por favor…

La joven les contaba todo lo que ya les había contado el doctor, pero paro de hablar en la misma parte donde se quedó el antes mencionado

¿Qué es lo que pasara después?- pregunto Lily desesperada aunque no quería saber la respuesta.

El lio que se formara gracias a la casi extinción de la familia de "poderes infinitos"- ¿casi? Eso les dejo muchas dudas a los reyes-será que su hermano el rey del reino gris intentara asesinarlos a ustedes y a su hijo para quedarse con el trono y gobernar ambos reinos-

Discúlpeme por interrumpir pero, ¿a qué se refiere con la casi extinción?- pregunto el rey ya sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

Que en este tiempo aun existirá un miembro de esa familia, pero habrá sido ocultado, para saber si aun sin esa familia seguirán con el pacto de hermandad pero creo que no funcionara….

Gracias por la información, no dejaremos que nada malo le pase a nuestro reino ni a nuestro hijo, tomaremos todas la precauciones posibles y entrenaremos mejor a las tropas militares, nada de eso pasara- dijo la reina con la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

Ese destino es incorregible, pero creo que hay una forma de evitar la tragedia de su hijo, pero no sé si ustedes se salven

En este momento lo que más importa es el niño- añadió León

Bien, a la edad de los 4 años pueden mantener a su hijo a salvo si se lo dan a alguien más para que lo cuide, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, le puedo dar un hechizo para manipular sus recuerdo y creer que nada malo paso.

Creo que esa sería la mejor opción- concluyo apretando la mano de su esposo.


	2. Chapter 2: Nuevo futuro

**Capitulo 2**

En un castillo cierto rubio que estaba cumpliendo sus 4 años caminaba por todo el pasillo gritando el nombre de su compañera de juegos.

-¡Rin! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!- dijo el niño mientras buscaba a su amiga.

Luego una risita que tanto conocía lo hizo dejar de buscar y se voltio pero no había nadie aunque la risa se escuchaba más fuerte.

-Rin, te dije que no se valía usar magia de invisibilidad- mustio el niño con cara de "siempre lo mismo".

-Jaja gomenasai Allen-dijo alguien mientras una niña iba apareciendo poco a poco en la habitación- pero es muy divertido seguirte mientras tú me busacas y no sabes que estoy ahí- hablo la niña apareciendo completamente.

-Tampoco magia para volar o tele transportarte, mejor dicho no uses ningún poder- dijo el niño un poco enojado, ya que le tenía un poco de envidia a su amiga de que tuviera todos los tipos de magia que quería.

-Eres muy aburrido, no es mi culpa de que estés celoso de mis poderes- respondió Rin cruzándose de brazos, ella sabía lo que pensaba por otro de sus muchos poderes que era la telepatía.

-Además, ¿cómo entraste esta vez a mi casa?- pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema- o es que acaso no fuiste con tu familia ayer,

-F-familia- dijo Rin comenzando a ponerse nerviosa- m-mi familia está de viaje, si eso, y me quede en la terraza.

-Bien, ¿Quieres seguir jugando?

-Creo que por hoy ya no- dijo cabizbaja ocultando el secreto de que ya sabia lo que iba a pasar ese mismo día, no podía cambiar el destino que les esperaba- adiós Len- dijo para después desaparecer en el aire usando su tele trasportación.

* * *

Horas después mientras nuestros queridos reyes y el príncipe viajaba en su carruaje hacia la casa de la amiga de la infancia de la reina llamado Rui, Len miraba por una ventana del carruaje a todos los soldados esparciéndose por el reino, no le dio importancia y el transporte se detuve anunciando que ya habían llegado.

-Lily, León, que alegría que vengan por favor pasen- dijo Rui muy feliz de que después de tantos años sus amigos la visitaran- Y tú debes ser Allen, mis hijos Rinto y Lenka están en el patio de atrás puedes ir a jugar con ellos.

-Gracias- entro caminando hacia el patio mientras sus padres se sentaban en la sala a charlar con su amiga Rui

-¿Cómo están, que hacen por estos lugares?- menciono con una sonrisa- ¡Rei, cariño baja por favor!

El susodicho bajo y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo León, platicaron por unos minutos hasta que los reyes pusieron un semblante serio y el rey comenzó a hablar.

-Se preguntaran por que llegamos aquí- dijo mirando a su esposa- la verdad es que queremos pedirles un gran favor.

-Para lo que sea estamos aquí- respondió el pelinegro de aproximadamente 24 años de edad al igual que su esposa.

- Necesitamos que se queden con Allen, la clarividente Kasane nos dio la noticia de que la familia de los poderes infinitos se ha extinguido y el último sobreviviente está oculto en una de las dimensiones, y mi hermano quiere asesinarnos para quedarse con el trono rompiendo la hermandad de los 4 reinos- dijo el rey un poco tenso

-Y nosotros no podemos permitir que le hagan daño a nuestro hijo, por eso necesitamos que cuiden de Allen como si fuera su propio hijo, pero tendrán que irse a otra dimensión para que no los encuentren.

La pareja de pelinegros se quedó muy sorprendida pero no les podían decir que no a sus amigos que ya los habían ayudado con algunos problemas más de una vez en el pasado, después de aceptar llamaron a la hechicera y clarividente Kasane para que le manipularan los recuerdos de la poca niñez que tuvo.

* * *

Al llegar la joven Kasane los reyes ya se habían ido pues se le hacía muy doloroso que su hijo no los vaya a reconocer, además de tener que preparar las tropas para la guerra que cada vez se aproximaba más.

-Hola Allen, soy la señorita Kasane- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿Qué hace aquí, y donde están mis padres?- dijo el niño un poco asustado

-Descuida después de esto, no los recordaras- dijo lo último en un casi susurro y después saco un ademan dejando al niño paralizado, mientras ella veia su reloj para después aplaudir en frente del niño haciendo que este agitara la cabeza- Y bien "Len",¿ que estabas haciendo antes de que viniera?

-Estaba jugando con mis hermanos Rinto y Lenka, los mencionados se voltearon a ver un poco confundidos, pero su madre les había mencionado un poco del tema hace unos minutos.

-Perfecto, yo ya me tengo que ir- se puso a un lado de la pareja susurrándoles algo que solo ellos escucharon- el portal a la segunda dimensión los espera afuera- y después de eso se fue.

-Niños, vengan vamos a viajar a un lindo lugar, no importan sus cosas les compraremos unas nuevas cuando lleguemos- "si no iremos a la segunda dimensión sin que lo sepan y les compraremos cosas nuevas con el dinero que nos dieron los reyes" pensaron la pareja.

-Vale, ¿pero a dónde vamos?- pregunto la pequeña Lenka.

-Nos mudaremos a un lugar muy lindo, creo que se llama Japón- dijo Rui, ella sabía que Japón era un país del mundo a donde irían, y además debían empezar a aprender de cómo se comportaban allá.

Los niños siguieron a sus padres, Allen, el cual desde ahora su nombre seria Len, pensaba que Rei y Rui eran sus padres y Rinto y Lenka sus hermanos, eran personas normales (sin poderes ya que Rei, Rui, Rinto y Lenka eran en realidad personas normales en comparación a Len) y se iban a mudar por cuestiones de trabajo de su supuesto padre, pero aparte de eso no sabía otra cosa, solo podía recordar a una pequeñas rubia de ojos azules zafiro que lo acompañaba desde que era más pequeño, solo que no recordaba su nombre, esa niña era el único recuerdo intacto de Len, el cual ni siquiera la hechicera Kasane pudo manipular por un lazo más fuerte que la amistad el cual era el amor de niños que no se rompería con nada…


	3. Chapter 3: Una verdad engañosa

**Capítulo 3**

Ya han pasado 12 años desde la guerra por parte del reino gris hacia el reino amarillo, esto alerto a los otros dos reinos haciendo ir en contra del reino gris, haciendo que la guerra se expandiera por todo el mundo de la 1ra dimensión y rompiendo el pacto de hermandad, los reyes León y Lily salieron con vida, pero se mantienen hasta el momento en la prisión del castillo, Kasane acompaño a Rei y Rui hacia la 2da dimensión por orden de los reyes para que si llega el momento en el que el rey del reino gris, Honne Dell, encuentre a Len en esa dimensión, sea ella quien le diga la verdad a su hijo y le enseñara a usar sus poderes, pero se mantuvo informada de todo lo que paso con sus amigos los reyes, algunos guardias de los reyes se infiltraron en las tropas de Honne Dell buscando a la última descendiente de la familia de poderes infinitos, lástima que sin tener resultados.

La clarividente le dijo a la pareja que desde ahora el nombre del príncipe seria Len para mantener su identidad, el nombre le vino a la cabeza ya que escucho más de una vez a una pequeña niña rubia llamarlo así, sus poderes de ver el futuro y saber lo que muchos no saben, no dieron frutos cuando quiso averiguar quién era esa pequeña, así que la puso como identidad desconocida.

Pero creo que muchos de ustedes ya sabrán quien es esta adorable niña, la cual tiene un gran secreto….

* * *

(POV Len)

Mi nombre es Len Kagene, tengo 15 años, vivo junto con mis hermanos en la ciudad de Tokio, también vivo con mis padres pero no considero que vivan con nosotros ya que casi nunca los veo, ellos dicen que son por cosas del trabajo, pero yo no les creo ya que hay veces que no llegan a casa hasta dentro de un mes, y eso que trabajan como maestros, ellos dicen que dan clases en otros países y mis hermanos Rinto y Lenka saben a dónde van y no me lo quieren decir…

También tengo una tía (no de sangre) que no visita casi todo el tiempo, llamada Kasane Teto, ella siempre nos ha acompañado y me vigila que nunca me pase nada malo, a veces pienso que pone demasiada atención en mí, pero que se le va a hacer es una mujer muy rara y cree en todas las cosas estúpidas como magia, criaturas fantásticas, demonios , y cosas así que ya ni los niños de 6 años creen, mi tía Teto también me oculta varias cosas y solo dice que no tienen importancia y que olvide que alguna vez las menciono, como quiere que olvide la vez en la que dijo "yo tengo el deber de protegerte y que nunca te enteres de la verdad".

El único lugar donde siento que no me pueden mentir es en lo más profundo de mis sueños, siempre estoy soñando cosas triviales como que hay una chica que siempre me está acompañando, pero lo raro es que la imagen de esa joven se ve tan real además de que cada vez que yo crezco conforme a mi edad, ella también crece y cada vez se ve más hermosa, es de por lo menos mi misma edad, aunque unos centímetros más baja, cabello rubio un poco más debajo de los hombros y ojos de un color zafiro muy profundo que te pueden hipnotizar con solo verlos.

Pero dejando atrás todos mis problemas con mi familia y el hecho de querer siempre poder ver a alguien que ni siquiera existe, hablare sobre mi vida fuera de casa, ejemplo en la secundaria, en ese lugar no se podría decir que soy alguien popular pero tampoco soy un antisocial, más bien soy una persona normal, con calificaciones normales, amigos anormales, en una escuela que apenas se puede llamar normal.

* * *

UN DIA EN LA SECUNDARIA

-Y así es como llegue tarde a la escuela- mi amiga Gumi termino de contar su relato al maestro de porque llego tarde a clase.

-¿Me estas tratando de decir que seres místicos de otra dimensión salieron de un portal, te atacaron con magia de color gris camino aquí y una joven rubia te rescato y sano tus heridas?- pregunto Kiyoteru-sensei arqueando una ceja.

-Exacto- afirmo Gumi con los ojos cerrados, sus manos en la cintura, y es una pose heroica tratando de decir, "Salí sana y salva de esos mounstros".

-Usted me cree idiota señorita Megpoid.

-Tengo que responder- dijo arqueando una ceja imitando al profesor, no entiendo cómo le tiene tan poco respeto a los adultos.

-A la oficina del director- mustio el maestro sin la necesidad de gritarle pero aun así se notó que eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer en ese momento.

-Buuu, usted nunca me cree y yo soy una persona muy honesta- en eso tenía la razón, Gumi nunca mentía ni aunque la verdad fuera dolorosa para todos, simplemente ella si era una persona honesta.

-Bien por hoy se la voy a pasar, solo porque nos quedan cinco minutos de clase ya que se tardó una hora en contestar mi pregunta de porque llego tarde, ya que hoy no tenía en mente dictar temas nuevos y les iba a poner ejercicios, se pueden ir a sus casas de una vez- suspiro dándonos con sus manos la orden de que podíamos salir.

-No tiene que agradecerme- dijo un poco presumida en forma de broma y salió del aula al igual que los demás.

* * *

DE CAMINO A CASA

-Ustedes si me creen verdad- dijo Gumi

-Como no creerte, eres la persona mas honesta y linda que hay-respondió su novio y mi mejor amigo Gumo.

-Aunque sea difícil, te creo- le dijo Miku dándole una leve palmada en la espalda.

-Lo que no creo es que salieran personas de un portal y que usaran magia- mustio Neru, mientras Kaito, Nero, Gakupo y Luka asentían a la respuesta de su amiga

-Hay cosas que no se pueden creer fácilmente pero aun así yo te creo- mencione con una sonrisa segura mientras todos seguíamos caminando.

Ya casi todos estaban en sus casas excepto Kaito, Miku y Len, cuando a Len le llego un mensaje de parte de su hermana mayor Lenka que decía…

"_Len, por favor ven rápido a casa la tía Kasane y nuestros padres tienen algo importante que decirte"._

**-**Chicos ya me tengo que ir, los veo mañana en clases, adiós- se fue corriendo, no era buena idea ver a alguien de su familia enojado, ya que todos eran muy "especiales" con el termino de enojarse.

* * *

Al llegar a casa

-¿Qué es lo importante que me tienen que decir?- dijo Len entrando a su casa y recostándose en el sofá al lado de sus hermanos.

-Bueno Len, has estado con nosotros 12 años así que será un poco difícil decirte la verdad- ¿Verdad? De que está hablando su madre.

-Creemos que lo mejor será que te lo diga la hechicera Kasane-¿Hechicera? ¡¿WTF?! Pero de que carajos habla mi papá.

-Hechicera, por favor no me digas así León hace mucho que nadie me llama de esa forma- dijo mi tía que al parecer es una hechicera con una sonrisa para después soltar un suspiro y poner un semblante serio y voltear su mirada hacia mí-Len o debería llamarte por tu verdadero nombre, Allen Avaddonia, en realidad todos nosotros no somos de esta dimensión, venimos de una donde la magia, los poderes y las criaturas fantásticas existen, tu eres el príncipe de ese reino que está unido con otros 3 reinos que mantenían un pacto de hermandad gracias a una familia llamada "poder infinito", pero a tus 4 años una guerra surgió ya que el ultimo de esa familia desapareció y hasta ahora se mantiene oculto-

-Espera- interrumpió Len- tía Teto deberías dejar de hacer bromas de mal gusto, si me querías hacer caer en tu juego no lo lograste, felicidades a todos, son unos grandes actores.

-Len, esto no es una broma, este es el secreto que nuestros padres mantenían, cuando "trabajaban" se iban en un portal hacia la otra dimensión para que unos aliados de tus padres les dieran dinero- dijo Rinto

-Por eso tardaban tanto en llegar, porque no podían ir caminado en ese reino como si nada, ya que todos nosotros somos fugitivos y se escondían casi todo el tiempo hasta encontrar a los aliados de tus padres- concluyo Lenka, un poco triste al recordar lo que había pasado con su antiguo hogar.

-Si todo eso es real, ¿porque me lo dicen hasta ahora?- pregunto Len ya empezando a entender mejor lo que paso.

-Según mi magia de clarividencia, el rey que invadió tu reino o para decirlo así, tu tío, dejo en claro que no estabas en esa dimensión y ahora empezara a buscarte en esta, tienes que empezar a entrenar tus poderes, si quieres derrotarlo, pero si queremos que la guerra dure menos, debes encontrar a la última descendiente de la familia de poderes infinitos- termino de contar Teto.

-De acuerdo, pero se podría saber, ¿Cuáles son mis poderes?- arqueo una ceja.

-Heredaste el don de la naturaleza de tu madre y la fuerza de tu padre- respondió con una sonrisa Teto

-Peleare si es necesario, pero primero intentare buscar a la descendiente, me podrías decir como es- dijo Len sin darle vuelta al asunto

-Me alegra que decidas eso, no pude saber cual seria tu respuesta porque no tengo suficiente poder en esta dimensión, ella es de tu edad, rubia de cabello un poco debajo de los hombros, ojos azul zafiro y delgada- Len no lo podía creer esa era la descripción de la chica que siempre lo acompañaba en sus sueños, era real, ahora hará lo posible para encontrarla.

* * *

(POV normal)

Mientras la familia hablaba sobre los poderes del chico, no se percataron de que una chica los observo todo el tiempo desde la ventana, claro no se fijaron que estaba ahí, la chica estaba usando sus poderes de invisibilidad.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- dijo la chica quitándose de la ventana y empezando a aparecer poco a poco, hasta estar ahí por completo- le rogué a dios que Dell no se enterara de que Len está aquí, no regrese a mi puesto de equilibradora de los reinos porque quería quedarme viendo a la persona de la que me enamore- dijo lamentándose- me metí en tus sueños para que no me olvidaras nunca, y ahora me quieren regresar a mi puesto donde vivo en soledad para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, no quiero regresar, desde hoy prometo que solo si Len está en peligro volveré a donde pertenezco, pero por el momento seguiré a su lado, aunque no me pueda ver, yo al verlo feliz me siento bien- dijo lo último soltando algunas lágrimas- YO RIN DE LA FAMILIA "PODER INFINITO", NO VOLVERE A MI PUESTO DE EQULIBRADORA A MENOS QUE LEN ESTE EN PELIGRO- repitió algunas palabras de lo que antes había dicho en un tono un poco subido de volumen, prometiéndoselo a si misma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

(POV Len)

Ya paso una semana desde que supe como utilizar mis poderes, al parecer los herede de mis padres, la hechicera Kasane me ha entrenado 18 horas al día y las otras horas estoy en la escuela, comiendo y descanso 5 minutos, ha sido un trabajo muy duro, pero dice que me lo recompensara con la gratitud de todos los aldeanos de mi reino, ademas de que volveré a ver a mis padres, no se como reaccionar al verlos, ya que no recuerdo haberlos visto nunca, Kasane en este momento esta haciendo una pócima para que mis recuerdos queden como estaban antes de que ella los manipulara...

-Listo Len, la poción esta lista, bébela y en cuestión de minutos recordaras como eran tus padres- dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-En este momento solo quiero recordar quien era la niña que hace mucho que aparece en mis sueños, o por lo menos aparecia- respondí con un aire melancólico y observe aquel liquido espeso- esto parece mierda, y huele horrible.

-Dije que es una poción, nunca mencione que olería a flores y tendría sabor a banana como a ti te gusta- menciono con un gesto de indignación y después bebí esa cosa.

Comencé a toser muy fuerte, esa cosa hacia que mi garganta diera comezón y ardiera a la vez, pero luego mi cabeza dio muchas vueltas hasta que me maree y caí al suelo aun consciente de todo, Teto ni se preocupo, pues ya me había dicho que eso puede ser un efecto secundario, y así fue ya que después imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza, al terminar esta miseria solo pude mencionar una palabra- Rin...

* * *

(POV Rin)

E-el acaba de decir mi nombre, me siento muy feliz, Len me recuerda, recuerda que soy su mejor amiga y su compañera de vida, es bueno que nunca le dije que era la descendiente de la familia del poder infinito, si se lo hubiera dicho en este momento lo recordaría y haría lo posible para que regresara a mi puesto de equilibrar todos lo reinos, yo no quiero eso, yo quiero ser libre, no estar encerrada toda mi vida en un lugar de soledad, yo quiero... yo quiero estar con Len.

Tengo que ocultarme, esta apunto de salir hacia su escuela, que tonta soy, puedo desaparecer cuando quiera, por mientras que el no esta iré a ver si nada malo esta pasando por lo alrededores, si no tendré que luchar y alguien me podría descubrir...y eso no seria nada bueno, ya que tengo el presentimiento de que Dell esta enviando soldados encubiertos a esta dimensión.

-Adiós, ya me tengo que ir- mierda estuve pensando mucho tiempo que no desaparecí en ese instante, es un alivio que no me vio al salir de su casa, y... se fue, ahora podre vigilar el paradero.

-Muchachita, ¿que esta haciendo enfrente de nuestra casa?- esa es Rui, tengo que inventar algo.

-Pasaba por el lugar y... me llamo mucho la atención su jardín- es verdad que me llamo la atención, esta muy bien cuidado, debe de estar permaneciendo así por los poderes de la naturaleza de Len- si que están muy lindas esas flores... y el pasto es muy verde, me encanta- termine de decir con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, mi hijo lo cuida muy bien- respondió con una sonrisa como la mía, y después me fui de ese lugar

* * *

**EN LA ESCUELA**

-Oye Len, has estado muy distraído esta semana ¿te esta pasando algo?- pregunto un poco preocupado mi amigo Gumo.

-En realidad, no he dormido muy bien y tengo algo de sueño- respondí mientras bostezaba

-El sensei aun no llega, esta hablando con todas las chicas sobre quien fue la que rompió la puerta del baño de mujeres, puedes dormirte ya que tardara mínimo 30 minutos- dijo Kaito mientras se terminaba de devorar su quinto helado en el día.

-Vale, pero me despiertan cuando llegue- fue lo ultimo que dije y luego cai en un ligero sueño.

-Yo le pinto la cara primero- dijo Gumo

-Esto es muy malo de tu parte... no uses el marcador del salon, yo traje el mio- saco un plumon de su bolsillo y comenzó acercarlo a su cara.

-Esperen, que están haciendo...querían empezar sin mi- dijo Kiyoteru-sensei

-O sin mi- dijo Gumi, de repente mucho comenzaron acercarse con su propio marcador y el rubio no se salvo de tener muchos dibujos en su rostro.

* * *

Terminaron las clases y mis amigos no se molestaron en despertarme, pero el maestro no se enojo de hecho parecía de muy buen humor, después llegaron Luka, Miku, Nero y Neru que eran de otras clases...

-Hola- dijo Miku mientras se estaba aguantando la risa y me pregunto-Len...por que tu cara esta llena de dibujitos- al terminar de decir eso todos estallaron en carcajadas... esperen un momento ¡¿DIBUJITOS?!.

En ese momentos todos se echaron a correr ya que vieron lo enojado que estaba, mientras corría sentí un inmenso escalofrío, como se hubiera pasado a través de algo o alguien, no le di importancia y seguí corriendo para alcanzar a mis supuestos amigos...

* * *

(POV Rin)

Eso dolió, dolió demasiado, para que nadie me descubriera use magia para desaparecer de la vista de las personas, cuando vi a muchos chicos correr de algo por la calle, los esquive para que no se fuera el hechizo para desaparecer, luego vi como Len corría hacia mi, al parecer el es el que perseguía a esos chicos, como no quería que me descubriera use mucho de mi poder para que me pasara de alto, pero creo que use demasiado por que después de eso me dolió todo el cuerpo

En esta dimensión no puedo usar mucha magia, ya que este mundo y el mio son muy diferentes, cuando use todo mi poder sentía que se me oprimía el cuerpo

Pero olvidando todo eso, estoy percibiendo la presencia de alguien malvado y poderoso, o no, Dell ya descubrió que Len se encuentra en esta dimensión...


	5. Chapter 5: Se revelo el secreto

**Capítulo 5**

**_"En esta dimensión no puedo usar mucha magia, ya que este mundo y el mio son muy diferentes, cuando use todo mi poder sentía que se me oprimía el cuerpo._**

**_Pero olvidando todo eso, estoy percibiendo la presencia de alguien malvado y poderoso, o no, Dell ya descubrió que Len se encuentra en esta dimensión..."_**

(POV Len)

-Jajaja por fin los atrape- exclame victorioso sujetando la manga de las camisas de mis amigos.

-Bien, tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto- dijo Kaito mientras se zafaba de mi agarre.

-Oigan, las nubes se ven muy raras, tienen el color de como si fuera a llover pero...-menciono Miku mirando el cielo y después todos la imitamos.

-Es cierto, algo anda mal sera que mi tío Dell...-susurre en tono pensativo.

-¿Pasa algo Len?- pregunto Luka- sera mejor que nos vallamos tal vez sean nubes que den señal de que va a llover- tomo la mano de Miku (la cual es su prima) y comenzaron a caminar junto con nosotros.

Caminamos un poco y luego paso lo que nunca quise que pasara, uno de los portales que van hacia mi mundo se abrió justo en frente de todos y de ese lugar salieron demonios de alto nivel muy poderosos, mis amigos estaban aterrados, yo no los podía destruir ya que apenas soy principiante, lo único que hice fue crear una barrera hecha de plantas, no duraría mucho pero al menos nos daría tiempo de escapar, antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar un destello apareció detrás de cada uno de los demonios y se quebraron en miles de pedazos como si fuera un cristal destrozándose, cuando ya no quedaron demonios pudimos observar a alguien que no se le podía ver la cara, se estaba yendo del lugar y quise detenerla pero desapareció sin dejar rastro...

-L-len...¿que paso y-y como hiciste eso?- me pregunto Gakupo quien estaba abrazando a Luka quien estaba igual de asustada que todos

-No me creerían- respondí mientras me daba la vuelta para irme.

-Espera- me sujeto del hombro Neru- dinos que fue todo eso, te creeremos, ya que... somos tus amigos- termino de hablar Neru, ella era del tipo de persona por la cual siempre tienes ánimos y esperanza para hacer lo que sea, y fue ella mi primera amiga ademas de la chica de mis sueños.

-Pues yo... vengo de otra dimensión donde hay magia, yo soy un príncipe mago sin experiencia ya que me acabo de enterar hace podo de todo, estoy aquí para protegerme de mi tío que me quiere asesinar para quedarse con el reino, y tengo que destruirlo o encontrar a una persona que puede hacer que todo se arregle con sus grandes poderes, al parecer mi tío me ha encontrado y debo regresar a la dimensión a luchar contra el- acabe mi relato y mire hacia abajo y algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-No deberías de llorar, lo poco que has de haber entrenado seria suficiente para vencerlo- dijo Nero con una gran sonrisa, yo levante la mirada y solo me sorprendí con lo comprensibles que son.

-Recuerda que tu no eres del tipo que se rinde tan fácil- Luka me dio una palmada en la espalda que hizo sentrime mejor.

-Ademas nosotros te apoyaremos en todo- Gumi se unió a la charla motivacional.

-Que tal... si te acompañamos a tu dimensión y luchamos a tu lado- Kaito hizo una pose victoriosa y todos imitaron su acción.

-Enserio se los agradezco- terminamos la conversación y nos encaminamos a casa

* * *

(POV Rin)

Gracias al cielo Len no me pudo ver la cara, pude detener a los demonios usando magia de la luz, fue fácil y se hacen llamar demonios de rango experto jaja, al parecer Len se ha decidido regresar a nuestro mundo, ¡Que emoción! ya quiero que me vea, pero claro, cambiare un poco mi aspecto, el ya sabe que yo soy la persona que siempre ha estado junto a el dentro de sus sueños, que no sepa mi nombre es otra cosa, tal vez me pondré Pancha o Petra, así no sabrá mi verdadero nombre y no tendremos que andar con tragedias.

Según escuche se irán lo mas pronto posible a la otra dimensión, yo estaré ahí esperándolos...


	6. Chapter 6: Al fin en casa

**Capitulo 6**

**Antes de empezar el cap. quiero hacer una aclaración esta historia en RINXLEN no NeruxLen ni MikuxLen ni nada parecido, es que me llegaron reviews diciéndome que quitara el NeruxLen, pero ellos dos solo se ven como amigos cercanos, a parte Len ya esta enamorado de Rin pero aun no la conoce bien ademas de en sus sueños.**

**Eso es lo que quería aclarar, sin mas que decir que empiece el Capitulo 6**

* * *

**(POV Len)**

**-**Apúrate Len- grito Lenka desde el primer piso y baje las escaleras corriendo

-Lo siento por tardarme 1 minuto mas que ustedes 2

-Déjate de cosas y ya vamos, tus amigos nos esperan en el parque- dijo Rinto

-Aun me pregunto por que irán conmigo

-Fácil, aunque no tengamos poderes, iremos para ayudarte a luchar- dijo Lenka y salimos directo al parque mas cercano que eran donde se encontraban Kaito, Luka, Miku, Gumi, Gumo, Neru, Nero y Gakupo que llevaban algunas mochilas solo con lo esencial para pasar unos días allá al igual que nosotros.

- Y ahora que?- pregunto Luka

-Tengo que abrir el portal con este hechizo que me dio Teto- respondí y saque un libro de la mochila.

Hice unos cuantos movimientos con mis manos y rocié el suelo con una poción que me dio Teto antes de venir aquí. Como era lo esperado el portal se abrió en frente nuestro y lo atravesamos, agradecemos salir muy temprano de nuestras casas y casi no había nadie ni en esta dimensión ni a la que fuimos, en esa dimensión todo parecia tan antiguo y vimos pasar a una mujer que estaba encapuchada y al parecer no se sorprendió al vernos salir de un portal, no le vimos la cara pero no parecía alguien peligrosa.

-Hola- nos hizo un saludo con la mano- ¿ustedes son amigos de Rui y Rei? no se ve gente viniendo de un portal a excepción de ellos dos y la hechicera Kasane.

Eso que dijo nos sorprendió mucho a todos.

* * *

**(POV Rin)**

Después de mucho tiempo ya estamos cara a cara, no podría estar mas feliz.

-Disculpe, ¿como se llama?- me pregunto una chica de coletas aquamarinas

Como no pensé en eso, la noche anterior pensé en un numero infinito de nombre y ahora no me acuerdo de ninguno, bueno creo que tendré que usar mi verdadero nombre.

-Me llamo Rilliane Akane Demiyah Alluriana Kagamine Fukushima- creo que ninguno de ellos me podrá llamar así -.- -pero me pueden llamar Rin- eso sera mas fácil de decir.

-Rin, ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?, tu nombre y tu apariencia me recuerdan a alguien- dijo Len.

-N-no lo creo, yo vengo de otro reino, me acabo de mudar hace unos meses aquí y nunca he estado en otros mundos jeje- creo que estoy un poco nerviosa, no sabia que Len estuviera empezando a recordarme- creo que tendrán que venir conmigo, sus ropas delataran que no son de este lugar, vivo cerca así y soy muy hábil tejiendo, en pocas horas tendrán sus trajes- creo que no podre usar mis poderes para tejer...QUE FLOJERA :(

Los lleve a todos a una casa que rente ayer, les tejí unos trajes que me parecieron tan lindos los de las chicas y los de los chicos se verían muy bien con esos, les puse un toque de los vestuarios que se usan aquí pero ademas le agregue mi toque personal, yo también visto un traje que hice yo misma, es un poco mas bajo de mis rodillas y algo flojo que hace que me pueda mover muy bien y es de color naranja con blanco, un listos con moño naranja en mi cintura y traía mi lazo blanco en mi cabeza.

-PRUEBENSELOS!- dije gritando por la emoción de que quedaron hermosos :3

-Woow, son geniales- respondieron todos al unisono y cada uno fue a una distinta habitación a probárselos, excepto Len, que se quedo conmigo ya que no habían suficientes habitaciones.

-S-si quieres me voy al jardín mientras tu te lo pruebas- estoy sonrojada de solo imaginarme a Len con ese traje

-No, esta bien, así te haré un poco de compañía- como amo cuando me trata así, en todo el camino se porto tan lindo conmigo, eso hace que me enamore cada vez mas de el...


End file.
